Tomorrow There Will Be Sun
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: 11-year-old Ava has always hoped for something more. Even though she's not an orphan, her life is far from ideal. She lives with her Dad and his Fiancee. The woman plans to send her to boarding school. After finding this out, the young girl runs away. But when Ava is nearly hit by a Car, she is surpised to find that the driver is Shay Mitchell. There Will Be Sun. Xx Shayley/ooc
1. Chap1- There Will Be Sun

** Tomorrow, There'll Be Sun**

I remember sitting in my room, singing that stupid '_Annie'_ song over and over._ The sun will come out, tomorrow. _Even though I wasn't technically an orphan, it sure felt like it. My Dad had primary custody of me, and his fiancée was a horrible person. She hated kids, and planned to send me off to boarding school the year Dad met her. That's when I knew I had to get out of there, so I ran away. I was eleven. But that's not where my story ends. In fact, it's just the beginning. Little did I know, my life was about to become something out of a fairytale storybook. I traveled from Simi Valley California, all the way to Hollywood. Yes, Hollywood. Somewhere along the way, my life changed dramatically.

It all began when I stopped a little short in the street, and was nearly run over by a car. Luckily, the girl behind the wheel saw me just before she hit me. She ran out of her car and came to my aid. "God, are you okay?" She asked, with an angelic voice._ I knew that voice. _And then, when I looked up, I saw a face that I only dreamed I would see in person. It was the face of Shay Mitchell. I was speechless for a long while. I couldn't believe my eyes. Only managing to nod my head as a sign that I was coherent, I smiled widely. "I'm so sorry!" She told me. She looked like she was about to cry. That was her alright, sweet onscreen and off. "No need, I'm fine." I paused, then continued. "May I say you're awesome?!" Shay smiled at that. "Awe, you must watch PLL, huh?" I nodded vigorously. 'PLL' stands for Pretty Little Liars. It was, and still is, my all-time favorite T.V. Show.

After a moment, Shay continued talking. "Well, as flattered as I am by that compliment, I'm really more concerned about you. What's your name, sweetie?" I took a deep breath. _Here it goes._ I was about to introduce myself to my hero, in the flesh. "I'm Ava. Ava Michaela Bennet." Shay stuck out her hand. "I love the name Ava, and Michaela just happens to be the name of my very best friend." She paused, inspecting the pre-teen that stood before her. "May I ask, are you Italian?" I smiled. "Yeah. Well, my Mom's side of the family is anyway. She gave me my name. I hardly see her anymore though." I answered. That was the first time I saw Shay frown. She hesitated a little before asking me the next question. "Is your Mom alright?" When I didn't answer at first, she said, "I'm sorry if that question was too personal." I shook my head quickly. "It's not, honest. No one has ever really been this interested in me before." I continued. "I don't live with my Mom. She's an alcoholic." I saw a look of distress on Shay's face when I told her this, so I tried to reassure her.

"My Dad has custody of me. He's okay I guess, it's his fiancée that's the problem. She wants to send me to boarding school next term. When I found out what she was planning, I decided to run away." My hero listened intently as I continued to talk. I always knew that Shay was caring, but it seemed she was even more so in person.

We sat in her car as I told my story. At first we went around a few blocks, but then we decided to park in the shade. "So, here I am now." I said, when I was finished. "Wow, that's some story, sweetie." Shay pauses, taking my hand. "Are you sure we shouldn't call your Dad or something? Let him know where you are?" I panicked a little when she asked me this. "No, please…. I just can't go back there!" I looked at my hero with a desperate plea. "Can I live with you for awhile?"

Shay frowned for the second time when she heard me ask this. "Oh squirt, I'm sorry, but it's not a good idea. You see, this was supposed to be a secret, but I have wedding plans to attend to. I'm getting married in three months." I was shocked at the news. "To who?" Shay smiled. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone until the time is right, okay?" I agreed excitedly. "Okay." My hero was silent for a moment, and then, a huge grin spread across her face. "I'm going to marry Ashley. Ashley Benson!"

I nearly jumped out of the passenger's seat when she said this. I'd never been so happy about something in my entire life! Even though I always knew that those two would end up together, I couldn't help but envelop Shay In a gigantic hug. "I'm so happy for you!" I said. After another moment, I decided to speak again. "I promise that if you guys let me stay with you, I won't get in the way. I'll do the dishes, and take out the garbage, and everything. I'll even walk your dogs, honest!" "Whoa, Ava, slow down." She told me. I could tell she was in deep thought. Finally, Shay spoke. "Alright sweetie, you can stay with Ash and I, but you'll have to go home the day after the wedding. There's gonna be alot of paparazzi outside of our house then, and if they find out about you, it will be a mess."

I was so grateful that I nearly crushed Shay while hugging her. I think she was a little startled when I kissed her cheek, but she bounced back quickly. "Thank you! I love you, Shay." I told her. And I could have sworn I saw I tear of joy run down her cheek. "I….I love you too, Ava. Now, let's go to my place and surprise Ashley!" I squeezed her hand. "Sounds like a plan to me." I answered, excitedly.

So that's where we went.

_The Sun will come out, Tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that Tomorrow… There'll be Sun._


	2. Chap2-Never Let You Go

**Chapter 2- Never Let You Go**

**Ava's P.O.V.**

We were almost to Shay's house, and half way there, I asked her a question. "Do you and Ashley have wedding dresses picked out?" She gave me a sideways glance, as if to say, _what's up your sleeve, Ava? _ "Not yet, why?" I smiled at her. "It looks like there's a tiny bridal shop over there." I said, pointing to the shop on the left side of the street. A sign hung from it. _Monicas' Bridal. _ Then, Shay gave me a high-five. "Great idea, Squirt. That place looks small and quaint enough that no one will recognize us. Hopefully." My hero paused, then continued. "I'll text Ash and tell her to meet us here." My eyes lit up when she said this. "Awesome! I can't wait to meet her!" I suddenly freeze up as I realize something. "What if I forget my name? Does my hair look okay?" Shay starts to laugh at my panicked state. "Ava, Chill. She's a normal person just like you."

I smile and nod at that. "I want you to know that you can always be yourself around us. You never have to worry about trying to be perfect for me and Ashley, okay?" I hugged her, and then spoke. "Okay Shay, I'll remember that."

As I said this, Shay pulled her car into the parking lot of the bridal shop. After waiting about ten more minutes, I saw what I assumed to be Ashleys' car, pulling up in the parking space next to us. It was a very glamorous silver Prius, something that an eleven-year-old like me would only see in the movies. It was strange that I had lived in California all my life, yet I'd never had the guts to venture down to Hollywood. Until now. It was truly amazing around here.

Anyway, when I see Ashleys car pull up, I decide to hide around the corner of the shop, and surprise her when the time is right. "What are you doing?" Shay asked me, when she saw me crouching down behind the opposite corner of the shop. "You'll see." I answered. She rolled her eyes playfully at me, and I got into position.

Just then, Ashley got out of her car and walked over to Shay. The brunette ran to meet her, hugging her tight. "There she is, the Benzo to my Buttah!" Shay said, grinning from ear to ear. Ashley gave her a flirty smile. "I can't wait to get you home tonight, Shan." When I heard this, I just couldn't contain myself. I crept up behind the blonde, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi!" I said, laughing lightly. "Holy hell! Where did you come fr….." Shay cut her off. "Ashley, now is that any way to greet an adoring fan?" At this, the blonde tried to regain her composure. I faced her, trying to keep myself from laughing anymore. "My apologies, kiddo, you just scared me a little, that's all." Ashley said. After a moment, she remembered why she had been so embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, by the way." I smiled again. "That's okay Ash, my health teacher already gave me the sex talk, last year at school."

Shay and her fiancée both chuckled. "How old are you, anyway?" Ashley asked me. "My name's Ava, and I'm Eleven. I'm a huge fan of 'PLL'!" She took my hand. "Well, Miss Ava, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ashley said, in her fake British accent that I knew she loved to use. "You as well, Miss Benson." I answered her. Even though her accent wasn't great, mine was much worse, but it was funny to all of us anyway.

After a few moments, Shay spoke. "Ava's going to stay at my house—well, our house—for awhile. Actually, until just after the wedding. Is that okay?" Ashley nodded. "Of course!" And then I saw Shay take Ashley's arm to go talk to her privately. "Excuse us for a second." She told me. I nodded.

They were about five feet away from me and I couldn't help but listen in. I caught the end of their conversation. "So, the lady that's going to marry Ava's Dad wants to send her off to boarding school!" Shay told the blonde. I could hear the distress in Ashley's voice when she responded. "Seriously?! That's horrible! It's like something out of _'The Parent Trap' _or '_Annie'. _ Ashley paused, getting an idea. "That's it!" The blonde said. "What?" her fiancée asked, curiously. "Do you remember what happened in _'Annie' _at the end? That rich dude adopted her! We could adopt Ava!"

Shay had a look of happiness mixed with shock on her face. "Whoa, Ash. I don't know about that. I mean, being parents is a huge responsibility. And we have the show to worry about, not to mention the fact that we'd have to take her father and his fiancée to court. The press would have a field day. Do you really wanna put an Eleven-year-old girl through that?" Ashley takes the hand of the woman she loves. "The press is already going to have a field day when the news of our engagement gets out. Ava seems to adore both of us, and I'm not about to let her get sent to boarding school at the hands of _Cruella De Vil._" And then Ashley pulls Shay in for a kiss. "All I'm asking is that you consider this, baby. She needs us."

At this point, I'm about ready to cry, so I run up and hug them both tightly. "Please Adopt me!" I beg. It is then that I see tears well up in their eyes. Shay speaks, as a tear rolls down her cheek. "I can't make any promises that the Judge will rule in our favor, but tomorrow, Ashley and I will look into setting up a court date." I nearly jumped into her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried, happily.

After awhile of hugs and tears, Ashley spoke. "Now, how about finding some dresses?"

So all three of us went into the shop. I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. And I knew that I would Never Let Them Go!

_But ya gotta hang on till Tomorrow, come what may..._

**CHAPTER 2! PLEASE REVIEW & let me know what you think so far! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	3. Chap3- I Watched it Begin Again

** Chapter 3- I Watched It Begin Again**

** Ava's P.O.V. –One Week Later**

"Ashley and I would be honored to adopt your daughter." Shay says, as she stands in front of a man who she hardly knows. My Father. Andrew Bennet is his name-and although he has made sure that I've had food, clothes, occasional laughs, toys, and finished homework every night—things have been different ever since he met Claire. Dad hardly pays attention to me anymore, it's like that woman has him under her spell or something. Whatever the case, Shay seems to be slightly nervous around my Father. And I don't blame her, not one little bit.

Her nerves are eased when Ashley comes back from the bathroom down the hall of the house. The blonde kisses her fiancée quickly on the lips, and holds out her own hand, introducing herself to Andrew. My father smiles at her. He talks to all three of us about how worried he claims he was when I ran away and Shay and Ash took me in. He says he was on the verge of filling a Missing Person's Report. Somehow, I don't believe that, and neither do the women sitting across from me in the living room. As I said, even though he provided me with all of my needs and alot of my wants until now, my dad regards parenting as a burdensome duty rather than a gift.

Even so, he went on talking. "Well, giving Ava up Alter my life in a major way. She is my only daughter, my only child period. And she's just eleven years old." He Squeezes my hand and picks up a picture of Claire, his fiancée, who was now at work. He sighed, and opened his mouth to speak. "However, at this time in my life, I am not able to give my little girl everything she needs." He pauses, setting the picture down, and fixing his glare on Ashley and Shay. "I know that she adores you both, and I can see how in love the two of you are." My dad smiles, perhaps the most genuine smile he's had in a long time without Claire in the room. He then gestures toward the two women's hands that are entangled together, along with the sparkling diamond engagement rings on their fingers.

After a moment of silence, Shay speaks. "Thank you, we are. That means so much to us." She smiles. "So, do we have a chance at making Ava a part of our soon-to-be family?" My father stands, nodding his head in a 'yes'. He speaks again. "Ava needs a loving and stable family environment, especially in a couple of years, when she becomes a teenager."

Ashley begins to get restless at this point, weary of the anticipation. "So, that means?" She asks. Andrew chuckles at her eagerness. "Yes. There is no reason why the three of you can't be a family. I will sign the adoption papers just as soon as we can get them authorized, and I will work on setting a court date."

In that instant, Everyones' eyes lit up with happiness. We were all thrilled, anxious to go to court and make it official.

* * *

**The Court Hearing, on the day of the Mitchells' Wedding—Near the End**

"And so, taking the adoption consent of the girl's biological father into consideration, I have decided that Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Benson shall be granted full custody and legal responsibility of Ava." The Judge explains, as he clears his throat. I smile, wider than I ever have before, and he continues. "The girl shall, hence forth and forever, be known as Ava Michaela Mitchell. She shall live with the Mitchells' from this day forward."

I rise from my seat and hug Shay and Ashley very tightly. I'm overjoyed, but at the same time, a million questions race through my mind. Will I ever see my Dad again? What about my old school? I was supposed to go to Simi Valley Middle School next fall, until Claire came along with other plans. Now that I'm officially Shay and Ashley's daughter, will I still be able to go to Simi Valley Middle? Or will I have to go to some fancy school in the heart of Hollywood, Where I don't know anybody? And on top of all that, will I have to call them-the two people who I've loved and admired for the past year as just Ashley and Shay—my Moms?

I know the answer to none of these questions. But as I sign my new name-_Ava Michaela Mitchell_-On the legal forms, in that perfect, bubbly, teenage handwriting that I already possess, I know that my life will be more amazing than I could ever imagine. and I love Shay and Ashley –or my Moms—or whoever they are with all of my heart.

And they Love me too. I stare at them. Shay in her light pink wedding gown, and Ashley in white, with immense love on their faces and joy in their hearts. I watch now, as they share a passionate kiss. This was, without a doubt, the best day of my life.

_And On A Saturday, in a Courtroom… I watched it Begin Again._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3! :)) Yay! Shay, Ashley, and Ava are officially a family! PLEASE REVIEW And Let Me Know what you think & what you would like to see in the next chapter! **

**P.S. –I'm sorry it took me so long to post this one, I've just been busy with school and homework… trying to recover my credits and such. No matter what though, I will always make time to write! It's what I love :3 Anyway, Until Next Chapter :))**

**~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	4. Chap4-Love Song Requiem

**Chapter 4- Love Song Requiem **

**(WARNING- Chapter rated M for some mature content! Proceed at your own RISK!)**

**Ashley's P.O.V.****-that same night**

Shay and I have just arrived home from our wedding, and we are indescribably happy. Despite the fact that adopting Ava and getting gay married in the same night has caused a major paparazzi uproar, I wouldn't change a thing. Neither, I suspect, would my wife. Everything is perfect, and now, we are about to make love for the very first time.

As we walk into Shay's—I mean our—bedroom, she smiles at me and speaks. "Let's put on some music Ash, it will help us feel more comfortable." She says. I nod at the suggestion, my hands slightly shaking.

Sensing my fear, Shay tilts my chin toward her own and kisses me sweetly on the lips. The kiss lets me know that there is nothing to worry about. "Hey," She tells me, "You'll be fine. We will be fine." And with that, my wife presses play on the 1980's style boom box in the corner of the room. A soothing song begins to flow from the speakers.

_**Emily will find a better place to fall asleep. **_

_**She belongs to fairytales, that I could never be.**_

_**The future haunts with memories that I could never have. And hope is just a stranger, **_

_**wondering how it got so bad.**_

We move to the bed now, lovingly kissing and falling on top of the white and fluffy comforter. Soon, I make the first move, taking off my Shannon's wedding dress, and getting lost in her eyes as I go. When I unclasp her bra, I find those dark chocolate orbs staring at me with desire.

Before I know it, my beautiful bride is the one taking charge. She's kissing my lips, sucking my boob, and touching me in places that one can only imagine. All of it is done out of the passionate love she has for me. I've not yet loved her more than I did in those moments. I close my eyes as images of my soul-mate consume my thoughts. The song continues.

_**I Die, each time, You Look Away. My heart, my Life, will never be the same.**_

**_This Love, will take, my Every-thing. _**

**_One Breath, one Touch, will be the End of me. _**

When I finally manage to open my eyes, I hear Shay whispering in my ear. "It's your turn, baby. I need you." She says, in the sexiest tone of voice that I've ever heard her speak. "I love this side of you, babygirl. You're so perfect in every way." I say. She pulls my face to hers in a searing kiss that makes me feel like I'm flying.

After slowly breaking the kiss, I flip us over so that I'm on top. I begin sucking on my wife's neck, and she gasps when I unintentionally pierce her skin. "I'm sorry, baby." I whisper. She squeezes my hand reassuringly. "You're fine, my love."

Even though Shay seems content, I know that I should do something. After getting out of bed, I hold a washcloth under the bathroom sink. When I'm satisfied with the amount of water it has absorbed, I return to my princess and wipe the blood from her neck. This makes her smile. "No one has ever done that for me." She says. "Just doing my job, Shannon. I'm your wife and I love you with everything I have." When I say this, a tear of joy trickles down her lovely face. "I love you too, Ashley Victoria Mitchell." And the music continues.

**_You could be the Final Straw, that brings Me back to Earth. _**

**_Ever-waiting airports, full of the Love that You Deserve_**

**_Wishing I could Find the Rain to Wash Away the Past._**

**_Knowing that my Heart will Break, _**

**_but at Least the Pain will Last._**

**_The Pain will Last…._**

At this point, I just can't take it anymore. I set the cloth on the night stand and slip my tongue into her mouth, kissing her with a passion that has been bottled up inside of me since the day we met.

**_I__ Die, each time, You Look Away. My heart, my Life, will never be the same._**

**_This Love, will take, my Every-thing. _**

_**One Breath, one Touch, will be the End of me. **_

Now, she helps me take off my own wedding dress, and I begin to make love to her, as sweetly and fervently as I possibly can. The song that's coming from the boom box is near its end.

**_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep._**

**_Maybe She will Save Me, in the Oceans of her Dreams._**

**_And Maybe Someday Love._**

**_Maybe Someday Love…._**

* * *

**Shay's P.O.V.-**** the next morning**

I'm curled up in my lover's arms, and I couldn't be more comfortable. _Last night was absolutely amazing! _ I think to myself, as I open my still tired eyes. "Good morning, baby." I turn to see my Ashley's face. I can't help but think of how flawless she is, even now, after the passionate night we shared. Her dirty blonde hair is cascaded over the pillow like a waterfall. And I smirk as I notice that she even took the time to put on some shimmering lip gloss. "Good Morning, my stunning wife." I say, realizing that I love calling her my wife. She smiles, pulling me in for a lingering morning kiss.

I remember something, suddenly frantic as I stare at the clock. 10 AM. "Ava! We forgot to take her to school!" Ashley just giggles. "It's Sunday, Shannon." She takes my hand and continues. "And besides, it's May 28th, the school year will be over in less than three weeks. I was thinking we could let her spend some quality time with us for now, and enroll her in middle school next fall."

At this, I give my bride an I-don't-know-about-that look, and speak. "She won't be able to pass 6th grade, even if the school year is ending. I assume that kids still have to take Finals, even in the last year of elementary school. If we take her out now, I'm pretty sure she'll miss the tests." I answer, sure of myself. It seems as though a light bulb goes off in Ashley's head. "We can request that the teachers mail her tests and any of her assignments here. That way, she won't miss anything, but she can still be with us."

I smile apprehensively. "I don't know if the school will agree to that without some type of doctor's note or something. And there's nothing physically or mentally wrong with Ava." Ashley sighs, trying her hardest to get me on the same page as she is. "It's called home schooling, babe. People do it all the time, even without a medical reason. I was privately tutored for almost my whole life. And anyway, when Ava goes back to school, it won't be the same." She places her hand on my knee. "Word will be out about our wedding and her adoption, and the press will hound Ava non-stop. Not to mention the fact that her so-called friends will tease her."

I realize that my love is making some good points, so I nod my head. "Okay, I'll call the elementary school tomorrow." I agree. My babe hugs me tightly. "Thank you, baby!" She tells me, happily. And we share another sweet kiss.

I would kiss Ashley until forever if I could.

* * *

**Chapter 4, guys! It's a week late, but it's here! :3 The song that I used in this chapter was "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday. :)**

**P.S.-Don't forget to REVIEW! & Until next Chapter :) ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	5. Chap5-The Best Days With Them

** Chapter 5- The Best Days With Them**

**Ava's P.O.V.****-That Tuesday**

This morning, Shay called my school principal—Principal Winnie—and told him that I won't be attending classes for the rest of the year. I'm excited when I hear the news, but the second thought that came to my mind is how I am going to finish my end-of-the-year exams. Soon though, Ashley tells me that the question sheets and answer documents will be brought to our house, so I can work on them here.

Even though our '_house'_ is more of a condo than an actual house, I happen to think it's the most awesome thing in the world! It's the first place that Shay and Ashley have bought as a married couple, and it's so cool. There are palm trees right outside my bedroom window, and a beach just a few blocks from here. My new guardians had originally planned for the three of us to live at Shay's house. But Ashley saw the ad for this property on Zillow, and like the loving wife she is, the brunette agreed to check it out.

The first thing I did when I got here was run to the bedrooms. In one of them, there is this fluffy bed; on it, a snowy-white comforter that has a perfect picture of a rainbow in the middle. It must've been taken by a professional photographer and then somehow ironed on the blanket or something. Whatever the case, I fell in love with it right away. I knew that this was going to be my room.

On the right wall of the room, there was this design that Shay told me was called Spackle. Ashley says that style was like from the 1970's, but I don't really care, I think the swirly patterns are cool.

Anyway, by the time yesterday night rolled around, we were moved in here, almost completely. We still have a few boxes, but our combined effort is helping the process go by a lot faster.

Now, I'm sitting in my new bedroom, staring out at the palm trees that are just outside the window. Ever since Sunday morning, Ashley and Shay have been even more lovey-dovey than usual—even though I don't really know what's 'usual', as I've only legally been their daughter since Saturday. Unlike most pre-teens and teens alike—who deem any sort of affection between their parents as totally disgusting- I think the love between my two new adoptive parents is adorable. The only thing I'm wondering now, is if there is some sort of reason for this excess affection.

Is someone dying? Is 'PLL' ending? Is one of them pregnant? I shake my head at that last thought. Everything my health teacher has taught me says that's impossible. And besides, they just made my adoption legal. I highly doubt either of them are looking for any more responsibility at this point. At least not yet. _ No. _ I tell myself, _ They're just in love. They're newlyweds, nothing's going on._

Soon, I hear a knock on my door and Ashley enters. The first thing I see when I look at her is a half-dollar sized red mark on her neck, and I can't help but stare at it. "Hey, kiddo." She says, snapping me out of my daze. I comically grin. _I could have some fun with this. _"Nice hickey there, Ash." When I say this, her face turns a deep shade of red to match her neck, and I realize that I might have gone a bit too far. Eventually though, she grins and shrugs it off. "Thanks, Sherlock." She says, sitting on the bed and taking my hand. A beat of silence creeps up on us, and then she looks at me seriously. "You know, you and I will probably never have a mother-daughter type of relationship, because, well… that would just be kind of awkward." I giggle and the blonde continues. "But I want you to know that I'll always care for you like an older sister would."

At this, I nod and wrap Ashley Benson in a hug. At this point, I know that everything in life will be perfect. No matter how much I get teased by kids at my new school next fall, for being the adopted daughter of two lesbians. No matter how much I get hounded by the paparazzi for being the adopted daughter of two well-known T.V. Stars. No matter how much. I know that I will have The Best Days With Them. They will comfort me when I feel down. When I laugh, my heroes will laugh with me. I know there will be ups and downs; but I also know that I wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 guys! It's not much, just a little filler. Again, Sorry it took so long. I've been saying that alot, lately. Lol. :) Anyway, next chapter will be longer and more eventful. Ava will meet Marlene and there will be some drama sorrounding the fact that Ashley and Shay are married, and the woman doesn't normally condone serious ties between co-stars :p We will see what happens with that next chapter & please REVIEW This one! :3**


End file.
